1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display panel module, and more particularly, to a plasma display panel module having a plurality of fixing devices for fixing the plasma display panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a side view of a plasma display panel module 10 according to the prior art. The plasma display panel module 10 comprises a plasma display panel 12, an aluminum plate 14, and an adhesive 16 for adhering the plasma display panel 12 to the aluminum plate 14, so that the plasma display panel 12 is fixed to the aluminum plate 14. The plasma display panel 12 comprises a front plate 17 and a rear plate 18.
In a prior art plasma display panel module, the plasma display panel 12 is stuck on the aluminum plate 14 only with the adhesive 16, whose stickiness gradually degrades in a rising temperature and humidity environment since the plasma display panel 12 generates heat in operation along with the factor of environmental humidity. This certainly causes the plasma display panel 12 incapable of being steadily fixed to the aluminum plate 14.
In order to solve the above problem, the plasma display panel module 10 can be fitted with some adhesive materials with better adhering characteristics in substitution for the adhesive 16. In such way, the problem that the plasma display panel 12 and the aluminum plate 14 separate due to high temperature and humidity is solved, but the cost also rise accordingly.
In addition to fixing the plasma display panel 12 to the aluminum plate 14, the adhesive 16 has to conduct heat generated by the plasma display panel 12 in operation to the aluminum plate 14 to cool off the plasma display panel 12. This further complicates the selection of the adhesive.